


Shakyamuni

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, MiloShipFest, Post 12 Temples, all my friends are dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Después de la Batalla de las 12 Casas, el Santo de Virgo comienza a recibir constantes visitas del Santo de Escorpio. Shaka no dudará en recibirlo día con día en espera de que su compañía le permita superar la muerte de sus hermanos caídos. ¡Mi penúltimo fiqui para el MiloShipFest!





	Shakyamuni

Los días que siguieron a la revuelta de Saga fueron complicados para todos los habitantes del Santuario. Fue necesario sepultar a casi la mitad de los Santos Dorados, reconstruir algunas partes de los Templos y atender las necesidades de la recién llegada Atena. Para Shaka, todas esas actividades carecían de verdadera relevancia. Incluso la despedida a sus hermanos de armas le resultó innecesariamente larga y melodramática. Shaka sabía que la muerte era sólo el fin de un ciclo y no comprendía las lágrimas de los habitantes de Rhodorio ni los parcos rostros de sus compañeros. Un Santo de Atena no espera la muerte, pero comprende que es parte de la existencia misma. Un Santo de Atena no debía sentir tanto pesar por algo tan simple como la muerte.

De todos, el Santo de Escorpio era quien tenía mayores problemas para superar la pérdida de sus compañeros. Afortunadamente, el hombre fue lo suficientemente sensato como para buscar apoyo y comenzó a pasar sus tardes en el Templo de Virgo. Shaka no estaba acostumbrado a las visitas, pero Milo era un huésped discreto y respetuoso. Se limitaba a meditar a su lado por dos o tres horas y después ofrecía a Shaka una taza de té. Shaka, por supuesto, permitía que el hombre se adentrara a su cocina y que preparara las bebidas. Ocasionalmente traía consigo algún dulce preparado por las doncellas de su Templo y siempre compartía una o dos noticias de lo que pasaba en el Santuario.

Jamás escuchó a Milo lamentarse por lo ocurrido. Después de sus muchos años de irreverencia, el Santo de Escorpio había madurado en alguien recatado y reservado. Shaka también suponía que su orgullo le impedía hablar de sus pesares. Seguramente quería evitar que alguno de sus compañeros lo considerase débil por llorar la muerte de hombres que estaban destinados a morir desde un principio.

Shaka no consideraba que el Santo de Escorpio fuese débil. Comprendía que los humanos eran criaturas imperfectas e ignorantes y no les culpaba por vivir conforme a lo que conocían como correcto. Eso no quería decir que no estuviese dispuesto a ayudarles. El camino hacia la iluminación es menos escabroso cuando se recorre a lado de un guía.

La tercera semana de las visitas del Santo de Escorpio, Shaka se atrevió a hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido. Le preocupaba que, aún después de tanto tiempo, el hombre tuviese la necesidad de visitarle.

—Los humanos tienen gran apego hacia el mundo y esperan su invariabilidad —explicó esa tarde mientras se preparaban para meditar—. Sin embargo, el mundo cambia constantemente y carece de sentido apegarse a algo que apenas durará unos instantes. La muerte es parte de la naturaleza del mismo modo en que lo es la vida; no se puede tener una sin la otra, así como no se puede tener apego sin sufrimiento.

Milo le observó por varios segundos, inseguro de qué es lo que había detonado semejantes palabras en un hombre que generalmente permanecía en silencio.

—Alguna vez escuché una historia sobre la muerte —dijo finalmente—. Una mujer perdió a su hijo pequeño y, a pesar de que todos le decían que había muerto, se rehusó a aceptar la verdad. Vagó por las calles del pueblo durante días, cargando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su hijo. Llegó así ante Shakyamuni y rogó que le diera una medicina para salvarlo. Buda respondió que podía curar a su hijo si la mujer conseguía un puñado de semillas de mostaza provenientes de hogares que nunca hubiesen perdido a un familiar. La mujer vagó por todo el pueblo en búsqueda de las semillas, pero todas las casas habían sufrido la muerte de un padre, madre o hijo. Finalmente, la mujer comprendió que la muerte era inevitable y se refugió en las enseñanzas de Shakyamuni para poder superar la pérdida de su hijo.

Shaka asintió, sorprendido de que el Santo de Escorpio conociese aquella historia.

—Es imposible alcanzar la paz mientras se llora o se lamenta la pérdida de alguien querido —continuó Shaka—. Al contrario, el dolor aumentará y el cuerpo sufrirá; enfermará y empalidecerá y los muertos no serán salvados por su lamentación. Aquel que busca la paz deberá arrancar la flecha de la pesadumbre. Aquel que ha superado todo el dolor se liberará del sufrimiento y será bendecido.

Milo estiró las piernas sobre el piso del Templo y, por el ligero titilar de su cosmo, Shaka supo que sonreía.

—Cuando vacías la barca de la vida, esta se moverá con celeridad —respondió Milo—. Si eliminas la avidez y las pasiones, llegarás al Nirvana.

Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con serenidad y asertividad. Shaka pensó que el Santo de Escorpio no parecía un hombre sumido en la desesperación por la pérdida de un ser amado y falló en entender qué era lo que le había llevado a Virgo desde un principio.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae al Templo de Virgo, Escorpio?

Milo rio quedamente y se deslizó en el piso hasta quedar justo a un costado de Shaka.

—¿Apenas preguntas?

—Apenas me lo cuestiono.

El Santo de Escorpio suspiró agudamente e inclinó su rostro hacia el techo del Templo.

—Las Doce Casas han quedado casi vacías. El viento sopla a través de ellas y hace eco de lo mucho que extrañan a sus guardianes. Los Templos, no —se corrigió—, todo el Santuario ha quedado en silencio. Pareciera que la soledad cubre cada milímetro de nuestro hogar. No quería que te sintieras solo, Shaka. La situación ha sido difícil para todos, pero no debes olvidar que aún hay muchas personas a tu lado.

Shaka estuvo tan sorprendido que casi abrió los ojos. ¿Era cierto lo que escuchaba? ¿El Santo de Escorpio se había adentrado a su Templo con intenciones de consolarle? ¡Absurdo!

—La soledad equivale a la felicidad en alguien que ha alcanzado la iluminación.

—Hum… —gruñó Escorpio—. No lo sé, Shaka. A mí me parece que te ves más feliz compartiendo una taza de té conmigo que meditando.

Shaka pensó que, si lo único que quería hacer ese hombre era hacerle compañía, lo mejor sería que se retirara. No obstante, algo en su interior le impidió reprochar a Milo por sus superfluas visitas. Si bien era cierto que no le necesitaba, eso no quería decir que su presencia le desagradara.

—Eres un hombre muy peculiar, Escorpio.

Milo rio nuevamente y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué opinas de que hoy nos saltemos la meditación? Conseguí un par de rebanadas de pastel de zanahoria y quisiera compartirlas contigo.

Shaka sabía que cambiar la meditación por un trozo de pastel era una idea terrible. No obstante, cuando Milo le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, la aceptó inmediatamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo—, pero mañana meditaremos el doble de tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este raro fic fue inspirado en la expo de Buda presentada hasta el mes pasado en el Museo Nacional de Antropología e Historia de México. Fue una buena exposición y en todo momento pensé en Shaka porque no puedo separar Saint Seiya de mi vida real. Algunas frases de la expo me inspiraron para un fic post 12 casas y pensé que sería divertido hacer un contraste con Milo. Me cuesta mucho trabajo ver a Shaka como alguien humano, pero si alguna falla tuviese, creo que esa debería ser la inquietud ante la soledad. No creo que sea temor, sólo inquietud y esta se vería aumentada después de, ya saben, todos se mueren.
> 
> Fiqui hecho para el MiloShipFest 2018 con el prompt Post 12 Casas que francamente es un prompt desgarrador y no sé porqué lo pusimos porque el sólo pensarlo me hace llorar. *sniff*
> 
> Pero bueno, ya casi terminamos con esto y gracias a los dioses, porque creo que voy a desfallecer. XD ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
